


Teasing

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: JONAS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, anyone with eyes can see that she's teasing him; she doesn't need to give a fricking definition. *Joe/Stella*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

"It's called 'teasing,'" Stella says to Joe. Is she mocking him right now? Seriously, anyone with eyes can see that she's teasing him; she doesn't need to give a fricking definition. "The hair. I could show you my technique. I know how you love your hair, Joe," she adds in the voice she usually reserves for Kevin.

Joe resents being talked to like the slower Lucas, but he forgets all about that when her bottom lip juts out like a pizza from the oven. Oddly enough, this is more appetizing, even when he hasn't eaten in an entire four hours.  
  
"Stella, what are you doing?" he asks.  
  
She looks at him again. Her gaze just screams 'idiot.' Her voice calmly says, "Adding a certain touch; I want to look perfect."  
  
"Why?" escapes his lips before he can stop it.  
  
She gives him one of her most flirtatious glances.  
  
"Because I never know when someone's going to sweep me off my feet," she tells him.  
  
He wastes no time in doing just that. His feet glide like roller blades over the carpet clad bedroom. He reaches her at the vanity, spinning her chair until they're face to face.  
  
"I hope this is enough because I've got a bad back," he says. She thinks it over before nodding.  
  
"Only if you promise to take me out to dinner tonight."  
  
That is one condition he can live with.  
  
His lips find hers. Heat and tingles go through him like that first step into a perfectly hot shower. The only thing melting into him, though, is Stella. Speaking of which....  
  
Her eyes fly open, shock practically written in the veins he sees beyond the brown.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"That, my dear Stella, is teasing."  
  
He spends the rest of the night showing her his technique.


End file.
